1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image compression methods which use foveation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foveation is a compression method in which an image is compressed so that it matches an ability of a human visual system to detect detail in a peripheral visual field. Methods of image compression using foveation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,989 to Geisler and Kortum. Foveation is a powerful method of image compression because of high compression rates and perceptually lossless images which result. Drawbacks of the method include requiring real-time knowledge of where a user is looking, and not easily supporting multi-viewer environments.